AJ and the pack of Dogs
by Sarli Vel Aath
Summary: Miss AJ Lee has made her way into a bad situation once running into the members of the Shield. Fighting is useless, they always get it their way.


_I do not own any of these characters and anyone who is reading this should be 18 years or older.  
Please excuse any spelling mistakes i didn't get to correct._

_I hope you enjoy._

**UPDATE:** Some( hopefully all) mistakes fixed :3

The young woman skipped down the hall humming to herself carelessly. The diva's mind was preoccupied with thoughts of her and Ziggy's date tonight. Aj turned a corner and proceeded without seeing the man with his back turned. With a hard thud she ran into his back,almost like bumping into a brick wall, being stopped in her tracks.  
"ouch, oh uh...sorry about that.." She muttered as the man tuned to face her.  
The color drained from her face once she noticed it was Dean Ambrose of the Shield.  
"Well well, look what we have here... Are you lost kitten?" He asked with a sinister tone  
She took a step back putting her hands up  
" Oh no...It's nothing like that" She said with a slight shutter in her voice.  
Those few steps back came to an abrupt stop as another figure appeared behind her. She looked up and slowly turning around to see another man. He pulled back his long hair out of his face as he peered down at her. His grey eyes stared daggers threw her soul. The Shield was a dangerous group but Roman seemed like the most threatening. This situation was becoming more dangerous. For a split second she wondered where their third member was.  
She stepped forward and turned her back to some double doors so she could face both of them.  
"Now now boys, lets not get to worked up, I have people who will be looking for me." She mentioned as she pulled her hair out of her face and behind her ear.  
"Oh ho ho, that sounds like a threat.." Dean chuckled closing the space between him and Roman.  
"Your blond bimbo of a boy toy and puppy Big E don't scare us in the least little girl." Roman growled.  
They began to walk closer to her blocking any way she could run.  
The door behind her clicked. Her heart skipped as she thought it was her chance to escape,some one was going to save hr from these dogs. The door opened as she glanced back. The sight of the third member sank her heart.

Seth Rollins Placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her back into his chest.  
"How about we have a little conversation?" He asked as a smirked formed on his face.  
The other two started moving in closer as Seth pulled her backwards into the room.  
"Come on guys this isn't funny, I have done nothing to you for you to treat me like this." Aj said trying to pull Rollins arm off of her. Ambrose closed the door behind them and secured it with a chair in the push bars.

Aj felt Rollin's hands begin to wonder under her arms up her sides, the slight ticket gave her goose bumps and made her shutter.  
"H-hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" She snapped trying to pull his hands off her.  
Roman grabbed her left arm tearing her from Seth's grip.  
"You know girl, Punk isn't the only one who like's crazy chicks." He teased holding her close to him.  
"What did you just call me?..." she asked slowly.  
That word, that word everyone keeps calling her..AJ 's eyes narrowed as she looked him in the face.  
Dean let out a laugh as he grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her back  
"Oh, did you see that scowl boy's? I think that's a challenge."  
With that he thrust her head forward letting the brown locks of hair slip threw his fingers. Roman then grabbed her by the face and kissed her deeply. He forced his tongue into her mouth wrestling it against hers. Without a second thought she bit down giving it a pinch. He pushed her away into Deans chest as he let out a yell.  
"You dig crazy chicks huh?" She snapped as she whipped at her mouth. "I'll show you crazy.." With that she turned to Dean and jumped onto him wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around her neck planting a deep kiss on him. He wrapped his arms around her running his fingers up her back pushing her shirt up. It was a shock but the boys found it even more alluring. She broke the kiss and dropped down from him. Rollins grabbed her hair yanking her back kissing her neck softly as dean began to fidget with her pants. Seth came over lifting her shirt and pulling her bra up to reveal her breast. she broke away from the kiss for a moment once she felt herself become expose. She gasped softly as she felt his soft lips caress her erect nipple. Her belt and pants came off and were thrown behind them as they pulled her down to the floor. Her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink as roman pulled her top and bra over her head and discarded it over his shoulder.  
As she sat up quickly covering herself for a moment she looked at three men eying her. She turned to Seth and leaned over his lap pulling at his vest kissing his neck and chin line. She unzipped his vest and pulled it off his shoulders. The other two began to remove their vests and shirts as she turned to face them. She leaned forward and undid her high top converse and socks rubbing her bare feet together and lifting her left foot to Dean pressing it softly against his chest.  
"show me you really want it..." She stated in a soft tone.  
He lifted her small pedicured foot and kissed it softly than smirked at her.  
"Oh sweet little AJ its cute how you think you're in control of this.."With that he pulled her foot over her other leg tuning her waste. He grabbed her hips and lifted her bum into the air propping her on all fours. Before she could look back a hand was on her jaw forcing a thick member into her mouth. She looked up to see Seth licking his lips as he slid it in and out of her mouth slowly. She then felt another poke at her cheek as Roman gripped his huge cock pushing it against the side of her lips, as one slid out the other slid in. Unlike Seth, Roman was a bit more pushy, as she slightly gagged on it hitting deep in her throat. A sudden spark of pleasure hit as she felt hot breath from behind on her wet pussy. Dean flicked her clit with his tongue as he lapped up her juices. As Roman slid his cock in and out of her mouth her saliva began to drip to the ground. Her head was beginning to go blank as she reached out to stroke Seth's dick so he wouldn't have to.  
With a grunt Roman ejaculated inside her mouth without a warning.  
"Ah, girl you know what you're doing.." He gasped as he pulled out.  
Aj began to open her mouth to spit it out but Roman's large hand covered it  
"Don't insult me by wasting my gift to you." He smirked at her as his gray eyes peered into hers.  
With a reassuring gulp he remove his hand and she panted still feeling Deans tongue explore her lower regions. The feeling of his fingers tracing along and making their ways in and out of her twitching cunt was amazing. He then began to rub her ass hole with his thumb as his index and middle finger flick inside of her. Before she could object to his actions Seth shoved his cock deep into her mouth. The feeling of these men ravishing her made her heart race.  
She felt Dean shift from behind her then the warm touch of the head of his member trace the outside of her cunt. She flinched a bit but it slipped in so easily.  
"Mmm,you're already twitching around me are you excited to finally be penetrated?" He teased sliding it in further.  
She pulled away from Seth and catching her breath.  
"I-i don't like to be teased..." Aj responded trying to hide the embarrassed look on her face.  
He slammed into her to the base making her let out a squeal that was interrupted by Seth reentering her mouth once more.  
The rhythm of both Seth and Dean began to sync as they sped up. Her muffled moans where humming against Seth's dick making him gasp as he gripped the back of her head. She pulled away coughing and letting out a wine as Ambrose slammed into her thrusting as far as he could. Seth smirked as he pulled the girl by the arm taking her off of Dean.  
He laid back pulling her on himself sliding into her. He grabbed her hips and lifted them and slammed them back down on himself. She sat up moaning and pulling her hair back out of her face. She began to grind her hips against him as he pinched and pulled at her nipples as he caressed her breasts. She looked down at the two toned haired man to see the pleasure in his eyes.  
She felt a hand on the back of her head and was pushed down face to face with Rollins. He licked at her lips as he continued to dill into her squeezing her hips. She then felt a wet hand against her ass hole that made her look back. Reigns licked his fingers once more covering his pointer and middle finger in saliva and rubbing it and slowly penetrating her sweet little ass. She let out a high pitch moan as Rollins kept slamming into her.  
"W-ait! Mmm! I didn't say.." AJ said trying to keep her voice from shaking.  
"I didn't ask." He replied flicking his fingers inside of her making her moan aloud.  
The overflow of pleasurable feelings was getting overwhelming and her moans where getting loud.  
"Now now, we don't want to make too much noise or someone might come to investigate and ruin all our fun." Ambrose stated turning her head to the side and putting his dick to her lips.  
"This will keep you quiet." He said gently pushing it against her mouth.  
Without a moment to lose she opened up and licked the head and let him enter without a struggle. She moved her tongue around his thick member sucking gently as he moved in and out. Before she knew it Roman removed his fingers and pressed his penis slowly into her. She could feel him enter as Rollins relaxed. She felt him deep inside her rectum as Rollins pushed as far as he could into her vage. She let out a muffled squeak as they all began to fuck her and use every inch of her body to their liking. Her eyes rolled as she felt an overload of pleasure and submission. It was something she never felt before and was easily loosing herself in. Almost like a pack of wild animals they pounded away at her as if they where trying to break her.  
Aj's mind was blank as the sweat beaded off of her, it was like her whole being was on fire and she didn't want it to stop. Seth could feel her tight pussy clenching around him as the juices ran down his dick and over his pelvis. He couldn't hold back anymore as he let out a grunt and came deep inside of her. The feeling made her ass clench and her choked on the dick in her throat. The feeling was too much as Regins let loose and came inside of her pulling out to let the rest fall on her butt and lower back. She looked up to Ambrose as he let out a gasp and held the top of her head letting loose and filling her pretty mouth with his cum pulling out just to get the last bit on her face.  
Her body went limp as Dean and Roman pulled away. Seth rolled her over on her back letting her lay there to catch her breath.  
After a few moments the guy's got dressed. Seth gathered her cloths and placed them near her.  
"You're a fun one AJ, you'll hear from us again." He said  
Ambrose brought her a towel and knelt down next to her wiping her face off a bit.  
"Till then, I hope that boyfriend of yours will still be able to satisfy you."  
She grabbed the towel from him and wiped off. She stood up gathering her cloths in her arms without saying a word. Aj quickly got dressed and combed out her hair with her fingers. Her legs still a bit shaky and her head a bit light she watched as Rollins removed the chair from the door and open it for her. She let out a big sigh as she closed her eyes to gain her composure. Aj then looked to them and gave a big smile before walking calmly out the door. Her body was sore, but she kept in step not showing any sign of effect as she turned back down the hall where she was originally heading.


End file.
